Todo gracias a ella
by MiniYo95
Summary: Naruto e Hinata se van a casar dentro de poco, y Naruto sentía que tenía que hablar con Sakura antes de contraer matrimonio con su amor.


Buenas, aquí **MiniYo95** con un nuevo fic. En esta ocasión, he decidido hacer algo... diferente. Esta historia se ubica algo antes del arco "Konoha Hiden: El Día Perfecto para una Boda". Espero que les guste.

* * *

Faltaban unos meses para el gran acontecimiento en la Villa de la Hoja: la boda entre la antigua heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyūga y el héroe del mundo ninja; y los preparativos hacían que no se pudieran ver tanto como ellos deseaban. Cada vez que podían verse, aprovechaban para dar un paseo por la villa y dar muestras del afecto que tenían el uno por el otro, y aunque a ella le daba algo de reparo que su novio y futuro esposo fuese así de efusivo, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo, era feliz y quería que todos lo supieran, no en vano, había conseguido lo que siempre había querido: que toda la villa le respetara y tener la posibilidad de formar una familia. Mientras paseaban, iban hablando de todo: de las exigencias del clan Hyūga, de los problemas de ambos en su infancia, de anécdotas en sus misiones, de lo que les deparaba el futuro… Los aldeanos los observaban atentamente, viendo cómo ambos eran felices y cómo las conversaciones entre ambos fluían perfectamente.

\- No te creo, Naruto. – dijo Hinata sorprendida ante lo que decía su prometido.

\- Es la verdad, ese día casi no llego al recinto por culpa de Konohamaru. - dijo Naruto, recordando con añoranza una anécdota del pasado - Entre que me llevó a las aguas termales gracias a un "atajo" y su idea de ir al estadio montado en el toro de un señor feudal, casi no salgo vivo ese día. Aún recuerdos a todos esos toros persiguiéndome, entonces tuve la idea de dividir el número de toros que nos perseguían, pero de repente, todos los clones volvieron a estar conmigo.

Hinata se rió ante las ocurrencias de Naruto. Tenía anécdotas divertidas para casi cualquier momento de su vida, y esa era otra de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de él: su sentido del humor, sobre todo para alguien que había sufrido tanto en su infancia. Para Hinata, Naruto era la persona más fuerte del mundo, aquel a quien siempre había admirado y amado, y el hecho de estar junto a él y compartir un futuro en común era un sueño del que no quería despertar.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca terminaré de agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí en aquel día. - dijo Naruto, con algo de nostalgia, recordando lo que pasó el día de los exámenes principales - Estaba desanimado porque me enfrentaba a un rival extremadamente poderoso como era Neji y tú conseguiste animarme.

\- Porque creía de verdad que eras fuerte y que podías ganarle. Además… - dijo Hinata, sonrojándose ligeramente y agachando la cabeza, como si le diera vergüenza decir lo que iba a decir - En aquel entonces ya empezaba a sentir cosas por ti.

\- Siento haberte lastimado en el pasado, si pudiera cambiarlo… -dijo Naruto, con un evidente gesto de tristeza y lástima.

\- No te preocupes, ahora estamos juntos, y eso es lo que importa. -dijo Hinata, con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto se quedó embobado mirándola, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara. Naruto pensó en ese instante que todo lo que viviera en el futuro, siempre que pudiera vivirlo con ella, sería fácilmente soportable, puesto que siempre le mostraría su apoyo y le animaría en los momentos más duros, como ya había hecho en el pasado, y estaría allí para alegrarse de sus éxitos. En ese momento, se encontraron con Sakura, que estaba descansando de su trabajo en el hospital.

\- ¡Hola Sakura, cuánto tiempo! - gritó Naruto, feliz por ver de nuevo a su amiga.

\- Buenos días, Sakura. - dijo Hinata de forma educada.

\- ¡Hola parejita! ¿Qué tal todo? - dijo Sakura, muy feliz de verlos - ¿Cómo lleváis los preparativos?

\- Bien, aunque el señor Hiashi es muy exigente, aunque por otra parte, lo entiendo, es la responsabilidad de casarse con alguien tan importante para el Clan como Hinata. - dijo Naruto, siendo comprensivo con su futuro suegro.

\- Parece que a los suegros les gusta torturar a sus yernos, y el señor Hyūga no es una excepción. - dijo Sakura, soltando una pequeña risa ante esa idea.

\- Y que lo digas, esto está siendo más duro que la batalla contra Kaguya y la Guerra juntas… - dijo Naruto con un tono cansado ante el trajín al que le estaba sometiendo Hiashi.

\- Tampoco exageres, hombre. - dijo Sakura, riendo ante la exageración de su amigo - ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas, Hinata?

\- Muy bien, porque sé que en el futuro estaré con él, y las dificultades se hacen más pasajeras. - dijo Hinata muy segura y con confianza.

En ese momento fue Naruto el que se sonrojó ante las palabras de su prometida, cuando pensaba que no podía quererla más, siempre tenía algún pequeño gesto que hacía que aumentara su amor por ella. Y todo gracias a Sakura, que le había hecho verla como se merecía.

\- Bueno, tenemos que vernos y hablar más, ahora tengo que irme, he de volver al hospital. ¡Nos vemos!

\- ¡Adiós Sakura! - dijeron Naruto e Hinata a la vez.

Naruto se quedó pensativo. ¿Cómo hubiera sido su futuro si no hubiera sido por Sakura? No en sentido romántico, era evidente para cualquiera que lo conociera que amaba a Hinata con todo su ser, pero no podía negar que su compañera había sido una parte muy importante de su vida, y que de no ser por ella, igual nunca estaría así. Y era algo que debía hablar con ella.

\- Oye, Hinata, tengo que hablar con Sakura de una cosa, ¿te importaría esperarme aquí un momento?

\- Pero Sakura dijo que tenía prisa… - dijo Hinata, recordándole lo que había dicho unos momentos antes.

\- No tardaré nada, es algo que necesito decirle. – dijo Naruto, muy convencido sobre lo que iba a hacer. - ¿Te importa o quieres que me quede contigo?

\- No, no me importa. - Dijo Hinata, algo triste ante la situación que se acababa de dar. - Puedes ir.

Hinata puso una sonrisa falsa que Naruto no fue capaz de detectar, no en vano, siempre fue su gran defecto: su incapacidad para detectar los sentimientos ajenos por sí mismo. Agradeció que no estuvieran en batalla y no usara el chakra de Kurama, que le permitía detectar los sentimientos negativos.

\- Eres la mejor, a veces pienso que no merezco estar contigo. – dijo Naruto, con un gesto de agradecimiento a aquella que sería su esposa. - ¡Muchas gracias!

Tras decir esto, Naruto agarró a Hinata por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y le dio un apasionado beso, cerrando la distancia que había entre las bocas de ambos y demostrándole la pasión y el torrente de sentimientos que tenía por ella. Al separarse, estaban ambos sonrojados y les faltaba algo de aire, señal de que ambos habían puesto mucho sentimiento en ese beso. Naruto soltó a Hinata y se dispuso a buscar a Sakura.

\- ¡Nos vemos enseguida! ¡Te quiero! - dijo Naruto mientras corría al encuentro de Sakura.

\- Parece que ella siempre será un apoyo más importante que yo… - dijo Hinata, al borde del llanto mientras Naruto se alejaba de ella. - Haga lo que haga, siempre estará ella.

Hinata negó con la cabeza después de decir eso. Naruto estaba con ella y era feliz, y así lo era ella. La quería y quería estar con ella, y así se lo había demostrado desde que empezaron a salir.

\- Soy tonta. Naruto me quiere, si no, no estaría conmigo. - dijo Hinata para sí misma. - No debo dejarme vencer por los fantasmas del pasado, ahora está conmigo y me voy a casar con él.

Naruto salió corriendo, tenía que interceptar a Sakura antes de que acabara su descanso, igual ella consideraba que lo que iba a decirle no era tan importante, pero para él sí lo era. Vio a Sakura a punto de entrar al hospital, así que decidió llamarla.

\- ¡Sakura! - gritó Naruto para que su amiga detuviera su paso, cosa que consiguió.

\- ¿Naruto? - preguntó Sakura, muy sorprendida de verle allí. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Hinata?

\- Sí, debería, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte. - dijo Naruto muy serio. - ¿Tengo tiempo o tienes que entrar ya?

\- Tienes tiempo, pero Naruto, tú no me irás a decir que...

\- ¡No es eso, te lo prometo! - interrumpió Naruto a Sakura, no queriendo oír lo que iba a decir su amiga. - Es otra cosa, ¡vaya que sí!

\- Bueno, vale. Tienes algo de tiempo, así que dime, ¿qué quieres? - reclamó Sakura con algo de impaciencia.

\- Bueno… Quería decirte que… Tú fuiste mi apoyo más importante en su momento. Por ti hubiera hecho casi cualquier cosa, y mentiría si dijera que no estuve enamorado de ti en su momento. - dijo Naruto, hablando desde lo más profundo de su corazón. – Pero ahora Hinata es la luz que ilumina mis días, con quien quiero pasar toda mi vida, con quien quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida hasta que muera, quiero que sea la primera persona que vea cuando me despierte y la última que quiero ver cuando me vaya a dormir. Por ella moriría si me lo pidiera o si fuese necesario.

\- Vaya, me alegra mucho que te haya picado tan fuerte el bichito del amor… - dijo Sakura, notablemente emocionada ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- Sí, la quiero con todo mi corazón y no quiero que se aleje de mí de nuevo, no es nada agradable, lo sentí cuando se fue con Toneri poco después de haberme declarado. - dijo Naruto, algo triste ante el recuerdo de Hinata marchándose y dejándole solo. - Pero siento que debía hablar contigo antes de dar este paso tan importante que es enlazarme con la chica que quiero, tengo que hacerlo, ¡vaya que sí! Por eso…

Naruto se acercó a Sakura, acercó su cuerpo al de ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Sakura sintió el calor corporal de Naruto y sus brazos rodeándola, con mucho cariño, un cariño puro y profundo como el que se tienen dos hermanos. Naruto intentó hablar, pero estaba tan emocionado que no le salían las palabras, pero al final encontró en el fondo de su corazón aquello que quería decir.

\- Muchas gracias, Sakura. - dijo Naruto, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas de emoción - Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí, eres la amiga que toda persona desearía, gracias por apoyarme en los momentos duros que he vivido, gracias por estar a mi lado cuando lo he necesitado. Pero, sobre todo, muchísimas gracias por hacerme ver a Hinata tal y como se merece. Ahora entiendo lo que sientes por el idiota. Tengo una deuda contigo que nunca jamás podré pagar.

Sakura abrazó con más fuerza a Naruto, como si quisiera que supiera que, pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre estaría ahí para echarle una mano en lo que pudiera. Derramó un par de lágrimas, pensando en todo lo que habían pasado hasta llegar a este momento. Entonces recordó que él había hecho por ella algo que jamás podría compensar.

\- Bueno, tú no paraste hasta que trajiste a Sasuke de vuelta. - dijo Sakura, bastante emocionada. - Así que estamos en paz. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

\- Claro, Sakura. Porque eso somos: amigos. - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

\- Bueno, me ha encantado esta pequeña charla, pero ahora tengo que volver al trabajo. – dijo Sakura, a la que aún se le notaba que estaba emocionada ante las palabras que le había dicho- ¡Nos vemos, Naruto!

\- ¡Claro, hasta luego, Sakura! – dijo Naruto mientras se iba - ¡Y no faltes a la boda!

\- No te preocupes, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Mientras se alejaba de ella, un pensamiento pasó por la cabeza de Sakura, y esta vez, lo expresó con un tono de voz melancólico y con mucho sentimiento.

\- Sí que ha madurado de un tiempo a esta parte… Cuídale, Hinata.

Así, Naruto se alejó de su mejor amiga y fue al encuentro de su verdadero amor, cerrando así el círculo. Y todo gracias a ella, que le ayudó a tenerla en consideración y le guió hacia la persona correcta.

* * *

Antes que nada, agradecer a quienes han leído alguna vez alguno de mis pequeños fics y a quienes han dado favoritos o siguen los fics, porque eso motiva para seguir creando historias diferentes y publicarlas. Aunque mi fin es entretenerme leyendo más que publicar algo (de verdad lo creo cuando digo que aquí hay mucho talento, que hay autores maravillosos y que no sé qué hago publicando yo cuando no tengo ni la quinta parte de la imaginación y de la capacidad de algunos aquí), el saber que hay una persona a la que le gusta lo que publico es bastante satisfactorio para mí.

Sin más que añadir, me despido hasta la próxima. Nos leemos por aquí...


End file.
